Clamping devices have been in use since time immemorial. The clamping devices are used primarily to hold a work-piece such as a wood, a metal, a paper, and the like. For example, during woodworking, glue may be applied between pieces of wood for adhesively securing the pieces together. Accordingly, it may be required to hold the pieces of wood together in a secured manner for firmly compressing the pieces of wood while applied glue may be dried.
Currently, work-pieces may be compressed by use of multitudes of clamping devices known in the art such as bar clamping devices, cantilever clamping devices, C-clamping devices, and the like. However, conventional clamping devices lack quick clamping and quick releasing capabilities. A conventional clamping device such as the cantilever clamping device includes a fixed clamping member, a movable clamping member and a threaded rod mechanism. For clamping a work-piece, the work-piece is held between the movable clamping member and the fixed clamping member and the threaded rod mechanism is operated. However, such a process may be time consuming. Further, the conventional clamping devices may not be adapted to clamp work-pieces of different sizes and shapes because of structural limitations thereof.
Furthermore, the movable clamping member and the fixed clamping member of the conventional clamping devices includes an arc-shaped structure which interfere with the correct placement of the work-piece between clamping members of the clamping device and as such complete clamping of the work-piece may be restricted.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a clamping device for quickly and efficiently clamping a work-piece. Further, there exists a need for a clamping device capable of clamping work-pieces irrespective of size and shape thereof. Also, there exists a need for a clamping device which is lightweight, durable, attractive, and incurs low production cost.